Trafalgar Law
|-|Pre-Timeskip= |-|Post-Timeskip= Summary Trafalgar D. Water Law is the captain of the Heart Pirates and one of the eleven pirates dubbed with the moniker "Supernova". He's a very laid-back person, and while his speech is very polite, he has no problem with taking mocking jabs at people or giving them the middle finger. Law ate the Op-Op Fruit (Ope Ope no Mi), which allows him to rearrange anything, be it people or objects, with the flick of his fingers. He gladly accepts new people to join his crew, and is also careful to deny any undeserved credit, though he does not like being ordered around at all. Over the Time Skip, he's become a Warlord, with his bounty being frozen at 440,000,000 berries. A feat he seems to have achieved by handing over 100 pirates' hearts to the Government. However, he lost the position after he allied himself with the Straw Hats. He also used to be the subordinate of "Joker", AKA Donquixote Doflamingo. His current bounty is 500,000,000 berries after the defeat of Doflamingo. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A Name: Trafalgar D. Water Law, epithet "Surgeon of Death" Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 24 (Pre-Timeskip) | 26 (Post-Timeskip) Classification: Human, Captain of the Heart Pirates, Paramecia Devil Fruit User, Supernova, Shichibukai Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Trained by Lao G), Haki (Rudimentary Armament and Observation Haki user), Expert Swordsman, Spatial Manipulation (Has the capacity to create a spherical territory, a "Room", where he has complete control over the placement and orientation of the objects inside. Anything caught within the path of Law's sword-swing is spatially displaced), Telekinesis (Can telekinetically manipulate any object and anyone he cuts within his room), Biological Manipulation (He can seemingly separate an opponent's limb from their body while keeping the connection intact nerves, muscle movements, etc, but this allows Law to freely control the severed pieces from an object or person while doing no harm to it. He can however choose to damage these severed objects with physical strikes or offensive abilities, or attach them to walls or other objects as a means to incapacitate his opponent), Teleportation with Shambles (Can freely switch himself with any object or person in his Room, or any object with another object), Soul Manipulation (Can switch the souls and personalities of people inside his Room), Durability Negation with Gamma Knife and Injection Shot, Regeneration Negation (Since his Spatial cutting doesn't damage physically, the opponent's regeneration is rendered useless. He's beaten people who could turn into smoke and gas), Electricity Manipulation with Counter Shock (Can generate electrical charges like a defibrillator), Enhanced Senses with Scan (Can scan targets inside his ROOM using his fruit's energy and beaming it through the crowd, like an X-ray machine), Energy Projection and Radiation Manipulation with Gamma Knife and Radio Knife, Power Bestowal (Can give eternal life to another person, but only at the cost of his own life), Resistance to Diseases. Attack Potency: Mountain level (He dealt serious damage to Vergo with his Counter Shock, and ultimately overpowered his Haki with his Devil Fruit ability during their final clash, implying Law's supremacy over him), his Devil Fruit bypasses durability Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+, possibly Relativistic+ (Although slower than Doflamingo, Law was capable of catching many of his attacks, and could react to him. He could also react to and time his teleportation perfectly with Luffy's Red Hawk), capable of teleportation by applying Shambles on himself and another person or object within his Room Lifting Strength: At least Class G Striking Strength: Mountain Class Durability: Mountain level (Took numberous Haki-infused punches and kicks from Vergo, and got up soon after with only superficial injuries despite Vergo also squeezing Law's heart in his hand), far higher with Kikoku (Intercepted attacks from the likes of Donquixote Doflamingo where Law's own body was completely pierced by his threads) Stamina: Very High (Despite having been grievously injured and poisoned by several lead bullets in an earlier fight, Law could continue fighting at near-perfect condition. Has powered through several impalement wounds to the torso, and despite having one of his arms sawed off, he could still fight to some extent) Range: A few meters with his blade, kilometers with his Room Standard Equipment: Kikoku Intelligence: Very crafty and opportunistic leader, he is extremely intelligent both in and out of battle. Expert combatant, skilled in the field of deception and goading his opponent, highly accomplished doctor (His medical prowess saved Jinbe's and Luffy's lives after the Marineford Battle), tactical genius (Devised a plan to topple one of the four strongest pirates with a 30% success rate) Weaknesses: Standard Devil Fruit users weaknesses. His fruit ability has a defined area of effect, requires various gestures to activate his powers, and his power is physically taxing Notable Attacks/Techniques: Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into. The Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however, a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Law is not one of these people. *'Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments):' Law has displayed an adept application with this type of Haki. He is capable of coating both of his fists and forearms with Busoshoku: Koka on a whim, and bypassing the Haki defense of Vergo enough for his Devil Fruit powers to work effectively. Ope Ope no Mi (Operation-Operation Fruit): A Paramecia type Devil Fruit, this fruit allows its user to create a spherical space or "room", where the user has complete control over the placement and orientation of the objects inside. Gives user minor to major control of space inside this room. *'Room' (ROOM（ルーム）, Rūmu): The precursor of all abilities of Ope Ope no Mi, where the user creates a spherical space in which he can manipulate anything in various ways; it is not possible to perform any of the other techniques of the fruit outside this spherical area. The creation of the ROOM occurs from the formation of a small circle around the user's hand, which then expands and forms the ROOM itself. The size of the ROOM can turn from a few meters to completely bypass buildings and mountains, although larger ROOMs require more stamina to be maintained. The color of the ROOM is transparent with only its boundaries visible through a light blue aura, thus allowing the user to keep their ROOM unnoticeable to enemies if they expand it beyond the line of sight. The size of the Room can be changed to being enough to envelope a few dozen people to big enough to encompass an entire mountain with room to spare (pun totally intended). *'Amputate' (アンピュテート, Anpyutēto): Law typically uses his Devil Fruit powers together with his swordsmanship, making his sword a "scalpel" of sorts while his powers are active. This makes his Room slashes akin to spatial slicing, as they ignore the defenses of an opponent and appear to take effect instantaneously in the direction of his cut within the Room. On the flip-side, while able to dismember people, his Room slashes doesn't cause any actual harm. Nothing has been shown the ability to stop this outside of highly developed haki or sea-stone. *'Shambles' (シャンブルズ Shanburuzu): Within the space created from Room, Law can separate the pieces of those targets and rearrange those pieces to his liking, causing massive confusion to his opponents. Law can also use this to re-direct incoming projectiles. He can use this ability to swap the consciousness of those within his Room and even use it to swap places with an object or another person in a sort of teleportation. *'Mes' (メス, Mesu): Law is able to expel a heart from his opponent's body. Though this temporarily incapacitates the victim, it doesn't cause any lethal harm. Has so far only shown the capacity to do this within close proximity. *'Scan '(スキャン, Sukyan): The user scans people inside the ROOM by channeling his sword with the energy of the fruit and radiating his blade, using it as an X-ray machine. This allows him to see the location of items anywhere in the scanned person, selectively pushing away any item that the individual may be carrying. *'Injection Shot '(インジェクション）ショット, Injekushon Shotto): While aiming at their target, the user rushes toward them with the sword extended, in order to stab them. Once the sword catches the target, the user "fires" it as a weapon, causing the victim to bleed in the targeted spot and pushes them at a medium distance. Ope no Mi's main ability to cut objects at a distance can be accomplished with this technique, piercing the target without having to touch it with the sword, although the attack can be blocked by reaching the side of the blade. *'Radio Knife' (ラジオナイフ, Rajio Naifu): An advanced version of Amputate. The user charges his sword with electricity in a manner similar to Counter Shock and then cuts off his enemy quickly, which results in the target being separated into several linear pieces while also being electrocuted. The cut itself, as occurs regularly with the fruit's abilities, is not harmful; however, if it differs from normal by preventing the target from being able to retake the split parts of his body, becoming a counterattack to abilities able to bypass the regular amputation techniques of Ope Ope no Mi. KnifeGTH.gif th2.gif gth3.gif *'Takt '(タクト, Takuto): The user uses his ability to levitate an object within the ROOM in a telekinetic manner. To use this technique, the user performs a lifting motion with the index finger (pointing up). The power of this technique seems to neglect the weight and volume of the object inside the ROOM, proving powerful enough to lift a Navy warship. It is also possible to use Takt to ascend rocks from the ground to impale enemies. *'Counter Shock '(カウンターショック, Kauntā Shokku): Law puts both hands to his opponent's chest and seemingly sends a surge of electricity through them in a manner similar to a reverse defibrillator, keeping in tune with the operating room theme of his techniques. *'Gamma Knife '(ガンマナイフ, Ganma Naifu): Law creates a blade of energy to attack his enemies. This technique is capable of inflicting internal damage without causing external wounds. This was also Law's ultimate technique and strategy against Doflamingo. This attack can kill a person when hit within some time. Unless a person can internally heal himself. Note: This profile covers only the feats done until the Wano arc, skipping the Pre-Timeskip events due to the lack of feats Law had at the time. Others Notable Victories: Hendrickson (Nanatsu no Taizai) Hendrickson's profile (7-A versions) Lucario (Pokemon) Lucario's Profile (Post-Timeskip Law and Base Lucario were used. Speed was equalized) Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) Zoro's profile (7-A versions) Haruna (Arpeggio of Blue Steel) Haruna's profile (Post-Timeskip Law and Ship vessel Haruna were used, Super Gravitron Cannon was restricted and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Gwenpool (Marvel Comics) Gwenpool's Profile (Pre-Timeskip Law and Post-Awakening Gwen used without Low 2-C equipment. Speed Equalized.) Ikki Kurogane (Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry) Ikki's profile (Post-Timeskip Law and 7-B SSSAF Arc Ikki. Speed equalized. Win via SBA) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Shichibukai Category:Anime Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Orphans Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Captains Category:Leaders Category:Doctors Category:Good Characters Category:Sailors Category:Space Users Category:Soul Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Pirates Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Biology Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 7